


Larry Moments

by 5SecsOfLARRYcat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (2nd Moment), (4th Moment), (Second one), (for some), Apocalypse, Childhood Sweethearts, Drabbles, Louis and Harry knew each other before X Factor, M/M, Memories, Old Friends, Pining, Shuffle, Songs, Sorry in advance!, Soulmates, True Love, argument, fight, larry stylinson - Freeform, x factor era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecsOfLARRYcat/pseuds/5SecsOfLARRYcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some small Larry moments that I've written to try and get my muse back. I've put my iPod on shuffle and just wrote some small Larry moments for the duration of the song playing. Hope you enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rihanna - You Da One / Pining

**1\. Rihanna - You Da One / Pining**

Harry stared across the room at Louis and sighed wistfully.

"You know, if you just keep staring and sighing you'll never kiss the guy therefore you'll never become a couple," A familiar voice made him jump.

He turned around and frowned at his good friend Grimmy, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Grimmy gave him a disbelieving look, "Right and I'm the Queen of England."

"I don't think you're quite up to the Queens standards Grimmy," Harry shot back.

Grimmy ignored him and glanced at who Harry had been staring at to find himself locked in a stare with his friends crush. He broke the stare and looked back at his younger friend.

"Go get him tiger," He winked.

Harry chanced another glance at Louis and caught Louis' blush as he quickly turned away from Harry's direction. Harry nodded to himself and strode away purposefully to follow his close friends orders leaving Grimmy smirking smugly to himself.


	2. One Direction - Rock Me / First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some small Larry moments that I've written to try and get my muse back. I've put my iPod on shuffle and just wrote some small Larry moments for the duration of the song playing. Hope you enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these moments are separate but this one will be turned into a story at some point. I've just seemed to fall in love with the idea of this one! :)

**2\. One Direction - Rock Me / First Time**

"Hey Haz?" Louis asked, "Remember our first time back in '09?"

"'Course I do Lou," Harry answered, "You took me to a lake house and made it extra special 'cuz you knew that it'd be my first time."

Louis sang sadly, "And then I went and ruined it all by breaking up with you."

"But we found each other again a year later at the X Factor," Harry soothed, "Fate Lou, it's inevitable. We were made for each other."

Louis beamed, big, bright and honest, and kissed Harry passionately on the lips.

When they pulled away Harry had one last thing to say, "We're just like most of the couples in Love Actually, absolutely made for each other."

"Aw Haz," Louis groaned hitting Harry with a pillow he'd been laying on, "You've gone and ruined it."


	3. Glee - Glory Days / Old "Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some small Larry moments that I've written to try and get my muse back. I've put my iPod on shuffle and just wrote some small Larry moments for the duration of the song playing. Hope you enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck on a couple of my other stories so I decided to find this out and see if it can help me to write the rest of the chapter to Sinking! :)
> 
> ENJOY!!!! :D

**3\. Glee - Glory Days / Old "Friends"**

"Louis, is that you?" An unfamiliar voice called and stopped the five lads from leaving the bar they'd been having a quiet drink in. They sighed and turned to face the person calling for Louis.

"I thought it was you but I wasn't a hundred percent sure," The man grinned pulling Louis in for a hug.

Louis patted the man's back uncomfortably while Harry glared at the man when the hug lasted a little too long for it to be a normal friendly hug.

"Max," Louis recalled, "What are you doing here? You always made a point to let everyone know that you'd be staying in Donny with Casey."

"Things change," Max shrugged, "Come sit down and have a drink with me."

Before Louis could protest he was being dragged towards the bar. His band mates had no choice but to follow behind them. They listened as Max told stories about his time with Louis at Hall Cross and they watched as he didn't pay for a single drink and always found a way to get Louis to pay for them all. They were all relieved when he had to leave.

Once they were back at the hotel and all five boys were safely back in Louis and Harry's hotel room Louis flopped onto a bed and sighed, "We hated each other in school. We didn't get on at all, he's always been a bit of a freeloader and never wanted to work for anything and I've always been hesitant to accept help and I have always wanted to work for the things I got."

"He's not worth another thought about babe so relax," Harry soothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! :D
> 
> I know there isn't much Larry in this one but it turned out alright, didn't it? :)


	4. 4. Cue the Rain - Lea Michele / Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some small Larry moments that I've written to try and get my muse back. I've put my iPod on shuffle and just wrote some small Larry moments for the duration of the song playing. Hope you enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, it just happened I swear! :'(

**4\. Cue The Rain - Lea Michele / Apocalypse**

He looked around at the devastation without stopping to take any notice of the battered and bloodied bodies because they were not his world, he was looking for the one person who meant the world to him. There were fires everywhere. Cars were on fire, buildings in the once beautiful city they lived in were on fire and glass was exploding around him as he searched. There were people pushing and shoving him, women screaming, children crying, men with guns but none of that mattered to him, all he cared about was finding his world and spending their last minutes together.

He pushed passed military officials who were trying to push him in the opposite direction in his search until he finally found that curly mop of hair and those bright green eyes that could only ever belong to one man. They rushed to each other and he stared into the eyes he knew so well before they crashed their lips together passionately. They slowed the kiss so they were just pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss staring into each other's eyes while they held each other tight. They didn't need words to communicate how much they loved each other, they were each other's worlds, each other's soulmate.

That's how they left the world, happy and together with nothing to tear them apart. With their bodies intertwined as the rain started falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me! :'( Although I do understand if you do hate me because I hate me at the moment! :(


	5. 5. Battlefield - Lea Michele / Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some small Larry moments that I've written to try and get my muse back. I've put my iPod on shuffle and just wrote some small Larry moments for the duration of the song playing. Hope you enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Not exactly a breath of fresh air after the last one but it's where the song fell! ;)

**5\. Battlefield - Lea Michele / Fight**

_~Flashback~_

_"You seem to spend more time with those stupid hipster friends of yours than me! Am I not enough for you anymore Harry?"_

_~End Flashback~_

He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

_~Flashback~_

_"I can't do this anymore! You're not the person I fell in love with all those years ago! I have no idea where this pathetic jealousy is coming from! Maybe you should just leave and never come back!"_

_~End Flashback~_

He ran his hands through his dark curly hair and regretted every word he had ever said to Louis in his anger when Louis was only trying to save their relationship and point something out that he hadn't wanted to acknowledge.

Now everything was a mess with no hope whatsoever of fixing his fractured relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know what ya think my pretties! :)
> 
> (I am completely obsessed with Criminal Minds)


	6. 6. Everything About You - One Direction / Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some small Larry moments that I've written to try and get my muse back. I've put my iPod on shuffle and just wrote some small Larry moments for the duration of the song playing. Hope you enjoy! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Something a bit lighter and happier compared to the previous 2! :)

**6\. Everything About You - One Direction / Devotion**

Everyone knows that Harry and Louis would do absolutely anything for each other. It wasn't a secret and they liked it like that, it made them happy and they couldn't want anything more for each other.

No one wanted to change it, they all know how it worked between them both and they wouldn't want to change it for the world.

Louis made Harry tea with milk and sugar even though he despised the very thought of it and Harry would play football with Louis even though he fell every single time because of his long clumsy limbs whenever they would play.

They're Louis and Harry. They're Larry Stylinson. They're true love. They're Soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
